


Love You Twice

by AnonDude



Series: JayTim works [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheering Up, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stressed Tim Drake, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, letting loose, personal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Every day feels the same to Tim, but somehow Jay knows how to make everything feel brand new.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Love You Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cavetown '888'.

Sometimes it seemed like every day was exactly the same bullshit for Tim. Exhausting, stressful thing after exhausting, stressful thing all fucking day at work, and never just what was _supposed_ to be on his schedule, but always surprise last minute shit that had to be fixed. 

He came in the front door and went straight to the bedroom, flopping face down onto the bed with a groan.

"You okay, baby?" He heard Jason ask from the doorway.

" _No_."

"Aw." Jason walked over and the bed dipped as he set beside him, and then there was a warm hand rubbing over Tim's back. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay baby." Jason continued silently rubbing his back for several minutes before he finally spoke up again. "Come on, we're going out, you need to relax."

"No Jay," Tim mumbled into the mattress. "I can't fucking handle that right now, I'm so fucking— I'm gonna lose it. I need to just lay here for a bit."

"We're just gonna pick up some stuff from the corner store, we're not going _out_ out. Trust me, I'm gonna help you loosen up, baby."

"You could just fuck me." Tim really wasn't in the fucking mood for sex right now though, as much as he knew it would probably help him relax. He was way too fucking pissed and exhausted and tightly wound.

Jason just snorted. "Yeah I could, baby, but you look like you'd punch me in the face if I tried."

"...Fair." Tim heaved a deep sigh and then turned his head. "Fine. Let's go." He had little faith that whatever Jason's plan was would work, but whatever, he'd humor him.

He held his hand out, and Jason stood up and then pulled Tim to his feet too, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

True to Jason's word, they just went to the corner store, and Jason immediately made a beeline for the back, grabbing two big bottles of trash-ass cheap vodka that was probably gonna taste like rubbing alcohol, and Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "What are we gonna do with _that much_ booze? And why does it have to be shitty booze?"

"We're gonna be _prepared_ is what we're gonna do." Jason headed back up toward the front counter. "Shitty booze is half the fun."

Tim trailed behind him reluctantly. "I feel like we have different definitions of fun. And we can't just get drunk, we have to go _out_ later."

Jason set the bottles down on the counter and handed his ID over. "No we don't. The family can deal without us. You've had a stressful day and you deserve to _relax_ , for once, okay?"

"Jason, we can't just skip out."

Jason took his ID back and handed over a couple bills. "I think we _can_ , baby. The world isn't gonna end."

"You don't know that," Tim grumbled under his breath, and Jason laughed.

"I'm gonna get that stick out of your ass if it kills me." He took his change, thanked the cashier, grabbed a bottle around the neck in each hand, and then left out the door, leaving Tim to huff and follow along behind him.

As soon as they got back in the door of their flat, Jason nudged him with his hip. "Go get into something more comfortable than a fucking suit."

Tim frowned. "Fine, but this is not me agreeing to getting drunk and skipping out on patrol."

When he came back out of the bedroom, admittedly much more comfortable in an old, soft t-shirt of Jason's and joggers, Jason was bringing a plate piled high with hot pockets and a big bowl of popcorn in to put on the table, and he had his phone hooked up to speakers playing music.

Tim laughed. "Is that dinner?"

"Gotta eat fucking garbage sometimes, baby. Trust me, it'll make you feel better," Jason said, opening one of the bottles of vodka, pouring himself a shot, and then downing it. "Oh god yeah that tastes like paint thinner." He grabbed a hot pocket.

Tim sat down at the table and laughed into his hands. "Why do I love you?"

"Prob'ly my natural charm or something," Jason said with his mouth full.

"Clearly."

Tim had told himself he wasn't going to be convinced, but somehow he found himself forty five minutes later, drinking straight out of the bottle as Jason drummed his fingers on the table along to the song he had turned up loud for their own personal little party.

"That's what I'm _sayin'_ , baby!" Jason said, throwing his arm out as he continued his rant. "Fuck 'em all; you shouldn't have to pick up the slack just because _other people_ aren't doing their jobs! If they're not doing the shit they need to, tell them it's figure it out or they get the sack."

"It's not— it's not—" Tim sighed, putting the bottle down on the table and tipping his head back. "It's just little things, I'm not going to fucking fire somebody over a missed thing here or there, it's just that it adds up and there's a lot of people that report to me in one way or another."

"Well they should still be the ones busting their asses to fix it, not you."

"But they don't. And it's essentially my company and therefore my responsibility."

"You're so hard on yourself, baby. So many expectations." Jason leaned over and grabbed the bottle of vodka, taking a couple swallows and making a face. " _Ugh_. How does it not get better?"

Tim giggled. " _You're_ the one who said shitty booze is half the fun."

"It _is!_ "

Tim snatched the bottle back. "You don't believe that, you just can't stand to admit that you're wrong."

" _Shh_ no, no, I'm right."

Tim's giggle turned into a cackle, and Jason stumbled to his feet.

"Dance with me, baby." He grabbed for Tim's hand and pulled him to his feet, up against him.

"Whoa— hi," Tim said as he was suddenly staring Jason in the face.

"Hi," Jason said, grinning, and pecked him on the lips, before starting to lead him careening around the flat in a wild, bastardised ballroom dance.

Tim laughed and tripped over his feet and held tight to Jason's hand like a lifeline as he clutched the vodka bottle in his other hand. Jason's other hand was warm and sure on his waist as they stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Oops," Jason said, overbalancing and stumbling back into the tub, bringing Tim down with him and hitting the dial, accidentally turning the water on on the way down. "Well this might as well happen," he said, blinking up into the spray.

Tim started laughing again and rolled off of his chest to sit next to him, and brought the vodka bottle up to take another drink. "You're a _mess_ , aren'tcha?"

"Looks like you're just as much a mess, baby. Am I the only one in the shower with my clothes on?"

"Point taken."

They lapsed into silence, and Tim started thinking about how somehow, _yeah_ , he _was_ having a good time. And it was just kind of amazing and lovely and he was so lucky that Jason knew him so well and always seemed to know what he needed, and, and...Jason was always looking out for Tim and being so caring, and he was just so _good_.

Tim was staring at Jason and all the water droplets on his skin were sparkling like diamonds and god Tim was so _in love, love, looove_. Jason was so perfect, so— so— okay, Tim maybe didn't have the words right now. So _everything_. "I love you, you're perfect, I love you," Tim sighed, clutching the bottle tighter and smiling hazily.

Jason chuckled. "You said 'I love you' twice." He reached out and ran his hand back through Tim's hair, pushing it out of his face, and then cupping his cheek.

Tim closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Well duh. Because I love you twice."

Jason laughed again. "You are _drunk_. Drunk as a li'l skunk."

Tim started laughing too. "You're drunk too, you...fuckin'..." he tried to think of something else and failed miserably, "also skunk. Drunken skunkens, the both of us."

They both collapsed against each other, laughing — and there was water in Tim's eyes and his wet joggers felt fucking _atrocious_ and Jason's elbow was digging into his ribs, but he didn't care because he just felt so warm and bright and fucking full to the brim with _happy_. 

Maybe a night off sometimes was good.


End file.
